Adonis "Donny" Phaestus
NOTICE: The content of this page is currently being rewritten, and will be subject to multiple updates in the near future. Until that point, most outdated information regarding the subject of this page will be crossed out until said updates are complete. Thank you and stay tuned! :-) Adonis "Donny" Phaestus is the demigod son of Aphrodite and Hephaestus from Greek Mythology. Just as beautiful as his mother and skilled as his father, Donny is a reluctantly popular student at Monster High, even though he's still new there, having transferred from Olympus Academy. Character Personality At his old school, Donny was nice, but somewhat socially awkward. Not much has changed since coming to Monster High. Donny, despite being the offspring of two powerful gods and being popular at school, is quite humble. He never knows how to react to compliments, and usually just says "Thanks" in the most awkward way possible. Still, he's considered kind by most, and would probably help anyone. He dislikes prejudice and does not judge anyone by their appearance. Donny is somewhere between introverted and extroverted. He does enjoys the company of his closest friends, but also likes being alone a lot. Donny cannot make small talk with new people and rarely branches outside of his main circle of friends. However, when around them, he can be surprisingly social and talkative, especially if the topic is one he enjoys. Donny can be very emotional and is easily hurt at times. He does not take criticism well, and whenever insulted usually goes to be alone and feel sorry for himself. Donny can't really defend himself, and often it will be one of his friends who saves him from an unpleasant situation, something he hates that they have to do, but has difficulty changing. Appearance Donny, being the son of the goddess of beauty, is quite attractive, with pink eyes and firey-red hair, although occasionally his hair will become actual fire. While he can change his appearance at will, as most demigods can, he prefers his natural appearance. Donny never wears anything elaborate, and simply has black overalls with a pink t-shirt. Interests and Hobbies Since he was young, Donny knew how to build and repair nearly anything, being taught by his dad. He rarely goes out without some kind of tool, "just in case". His mother tries to teach him how to be more romantic, but at this point he's pretty much hopeless. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Pyrokinesis: '''Donny can summon and control fire. *'Amokinesis: Donny can, hypothetically, control feelings of love, but not very well. Skillset *'''Mechanics: Donny has a gift for working and creating anything mechanical. Classic Monster Aphrodite, goddess of beauty, and Hephaestus, god of fire, were both deities said to reside on Mount Olympus in Greece. In Aphrodite's first myth, she was said to be so beautiful that, in order to keep peace among the jealous Olympians, she was to be married to Hephaestus, the ugliest god. Relationships Family Donny is close with his parents, perhaps with his father more so, and has a huge family consisting of many gods and demigods. Because of this, he assumes everyone on Olympus is either an aunt, uncle, cousin, or distant relative and prefers leaves it at that. There are many half-siblings in his immediate family he doesn't like to think about. He is close with Lily Cupid, his relative. Friends Donny knows just a few people, but has an even smaller group of close friends. The people he would consider his best friends would be Kimmy Deva, Lily Cupid, Lani Pau Ahi, Kara Devi, Lio Croshiph Duat, and his girlfriend Amy Pousa. Romance Donny is in a relationship with Amy Pousa. With their many similarities and love for each other, they're practically a match made in Olympus. They're both new, and even transferred from the same school in Greece, though they didn't meet until attending Monster High. Donny's mother approves of the romance, and often meddles in it, much to the annoyance of her son. Although he is now in a healthy relationship, he used to be hopelessly in love with Kimmy. Of course, he never worked up the courage to try anything with her. Pet Donny has a pet bronze dragon named Aether. Aether is special to him because he was the first thing he built himself. Notes *Donny appears in the fanfiction Gods and Monsters 2: The Forgotten God. Gallery Aphrodite.jpg|Donny's Mother th (8).jpg|Donny's Father IMG_1734.JPG|Donny's home, Mount Olympus. Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Category:Olympus Academy Category:Aphrodite Category:Hephaestus Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Demigod Category:Airbenderfreak's OCs Category:Ship of the Month